


Epilogue

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Gundam Unicorn
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm going to bring you back Banagher! You and I still have so much to do in this world!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Sh..should I really get down on one knee?” he looked genuinely terrified in the video feed.

“Banagher, I don’t care if you broadcast it across the colonies ,” Half joking, Riddhe lifted his hand from his forehead and made a fist, “You’re going to do it or I’m going to kick your ass from here to Jupiter.”

“You.. you might have to…”

Half serious, “I’m 2 seconds away from taking the first transport over and doing it…” he muttered and the open palm returned to his forehead. This kid was driving him nuts. ”Look, okay, how can you still be worried about… about ANY of it. I mean, the press or the politics or whatever— do those kinds of worries really matter now? Those are such.. such small things in comparison to what you know your next move is. You and Min.. Audrey both.”

“I’ll have to invite Takuya and Micott…. and … do you think I can invite Captain Bright..? Would he be..oh this is overwhelming, this is the craziest thing EVER, Riddhe!”

Riddhe was shocked silent for a second at the thought. Then his head couldn't hit the desk fast enough, and he started calculating if he could make the 9 o’clock shuttle to Industrial 7 or if he should just suit up and launch over. 

“I.. I’m really going to kick your ass now….”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived at http://newtypebanana.blogspot.com/


End file.
